In our U.S. application No. 07/413286 dated 27th Sept., 1989, (corresponding Australian application 41111/89) there was described and illustrated a process for producing a moulded panel with a "luxurious" feel, and in that process a substrate was initially moulded from cross linked polymeric material, the substrate subsequently being placed in a die in which were injected the ingredients for a foam padding material, covered by a flexible finish face film.
Although the method of that invention was economical and easily achieved, the resultant panel was essentially a very high quality panel and embodied some features which added to cost. For example, production of a panel according to that invention has been found to require the use of two eight station rotary indexing tables (carousels).
The main object of this invention is to provide also a high quality panel (but not necessarily of the same luxurious standard as in our earlier invention), but wherein the production can be achieved in a single moulding die of two die portions, thereby providing means whereby high production levels can be achieved with a fewer number of moulds.